


Something Stupid

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You were not prepared for what you woke up to but then again who would be. But a knight in a shining black impala might just save your life if you don’t hurt him first.





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr for: Dreamer’s OP4A Sam Challenge / SPN HWC – Week 18  
> Okay I love Sammy but I never feel like I do a good job with him romantically. I hope this is okay. Once more with feeling - I hate doing titles and summaries. All errors are my own, gifs found on the google, and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

     Your heart pounded in your chest as you ran down the street ignoring the stabs of gravel in your bare feet. Your breaths twirled like smoke as you stopped bracing yourself against a tree trying to get your breathing under control. It’s then you noticed your crimson colored hands. A dark crimson almost black stuck to your hands and arms making them sticky. It was blood. You’d awoken covered in it to a snarling sound as you ran from the frat house.

    A rumbling car turned the corner and the lights danced over you as you held up your hands trying to keep yourself from being blinded. The car halted and the creak of the door opened as a tall man climbed out. The beams from the headlights kept his face hidden.

   “Miss? Miss, are you alright?”

   “No! No, I’m not.  **There is so much blood**. It’s everywhere,” you cried out sinking to your knees wrapping your arms around yourself.  

   “Hey, it’s okay. Are you hurt?” the man knelt down looking you over as you shook your head.

   “I don’t think any of this is mine, but I don’t know what happened.”

   “Okay,” he shrugged off his canvas jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. “Let’s get you somewhere safe and we’ll figure this out.”

   The man led you to the car helping you into the backseat. There was a man back there in a trench coat who looked you over curiously with a soft smile. The driver looked up in the rearview mirror but said nothing as the man who helped you up climbed into the passenger seat and the car was going. It struck you then that you had essentially climbed into an unknown car with three men you’d never met before. You took a deep breath when the man beside you spoke.

   “You have no need to be afraid, Y/N,” he held out his hand. “My name is Castiel and this is Sam and Dean Winchester. We help people not hurt them.”

   Your eyes widened that he knew your name, “How did you know my name Castiel?”

   “I’m an angel of the lord. I sensed your fear,” he stated it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

   “Cas,” the man behind the driver’s wheel cautioned. “How about you do not freak out the girl who is already in panic mode? I’m sorry about him.”

   “He means well just not so good about social interaction,” the man who’d helped you into the car picked up.

   “He’s fine. I’m better now. Well, I feel safe for the time being. What happened at the house?”

   “Just relax we’ll talk at the motel,” the man in front of you offered and you sunk back in the seat. The only thing you could do now was to wait.

    The car pulled in front of the old  _Moonlight Inn_  that sat on the edge of your once sleepy town. You doubted that would last once everyone found the bodies at the frat house it would remain that way. The man who properly introduced himself at Sam helped you into the hotel room getting you seated on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom. Dean, the driver, and the angel carried in some bags as well as a medical kit that Dean handed off to Sam as Sam pulled a chair over sitting in front of you. He pulled off his jacket from your shoulders and began checking to see if you had any open wounds on you. He found nothing and led you to the bathroom to clean off the blood. The hot water poured over you as the blood slipped away down the drain. You climbed out realizing you had no clothes to find a flannel shirt and some sweatpants folded on the sink.

     You opened the door tentatively to find Sam the only one in the room. His back was to you as he was looking at something on his laptop, “Sam, I’m all finished.”

     He shut the laptop lid and turned to you with a smile. Now you could finally get a good look at his face and you had to say he was really handsome. Hazel eyes, long hair, strong broad shoulders, and the man had dimples. He was kind of perfect you mused as you sat on the bed waiting for him to start asking questions, “So, I’ve gathered your name is Y/N and you’re a student at the local college. Can you tell me what happened tonight? Dean and Cas are on the way to the frat house on Elsmore Street, is that where you were?”

     “That’s the frat house I ran from. I was with some friends it was supposed to be this chill party. You know music, food, and alcohol. Also, a little pot that’s the last thing I remember clearly. My friends and I were passing around a joint and then I work up next to their bodies. They looked like they’d been clawed by some kind of monster or something. There was just blood everywhere and I was covered in it. I heard something snarling and Sam I ran. I feel like such a damn coward but I ran as fast as I could,” you sniffled trying to remain brave in front of the guy, but failing miserably.

   His large hand landed on your knee, “You’re not a coward. You were scared, probably still a little buzzed, and waking up covered in blood is enough to send anyone running. Would you let me check your feet?”

   You wrinkled your nose, “This isn’t a Tarantino foot fetish thing is it?”

    He chuckled, “No, but if you did run barefoot I just want to make sure there’s no glass or anything in your feet.”

    Reluctantly you allowed him to check your feet. Despite being barefoot your feet appeared fine. He’d passed you a beer as Dean and Cas shuffled back in both looking like they’d been in a fight.

    “Just as we thought. It was definitely a werewolf possibly more than one. No survivors except for her,” Dean pointed at you and all eyes turned to look at you as your own widened.

    “Did you say a werewolf?” you questioned knowing that couldn’t possibly be right. Werewolves didn’t exist and even if they did why the hell would they leave you alive.

    “Why’d the kill everyone around you but you?” Dean asked bluntly stepping closer to you. “You were surrounded by blood but they didn’t even get a scratch on you. Why is that, Y/N?” Dean’s tone was no longer friendly and you looked to Sam or Castiel for help because you didn’t know.

    “I don’t know Dean. I swear to you I didn’t even know werewolves existed. In fact, I’m pretty sure you all are just crazy. I don’t know what happened and I’m just as fucking scared as you are!”

   Dean stood back and nodded to Castiel who approached you his hand outstretched and you backed away falling from the bed and stood backing against the wall, “What the hell is he trying to do?”

   “Dean?” Sam questioned looking between you and Castiel.

   “He’s just going to check her out and make sure she’s still human,” Dean’s tone was softer now and Sam stepped back allowing Castiel to get closer. You swallowed as Castiel lifted his hand and two fingers pressed to your forehead. His face twisted in sadness and then the world fell black.

   You woke with a groan struggling to pull your head up. The panic set in when you couldn’t move your hands or feet. You opened your eyes looking down to find your wrists tied to the chair handles and your ankles tied to the chair legs. You pulled to no avail and looked up to see Sam watching you the same sadness you saw in Cas’ eyes now reflecting back at you from his.

   “Sam, please tell me what’s going on?”

   “You’ve been turned. We’re thinking a wolf bit you while you were unconscious and by the time we picked you up your body had started to turn.”

  “But I didn’t have any bite marks or anything. Don’t you have to be bitten by a werewolf to turn? I mean that’s the myth right?”

  “Werewolves heal pretty fast. A bite would have healed by the time we picked you up and it kind of explains while your feet aren’t damaged from running all that way barefoot.”

   “So I’m going to turn into a monster? Is that what you’re telling me, Sam? I’m going to kill people,” you cried out.

    “Not if we can help. If Dean and Cas find the werewolf who bit you then we have a cure. And if the cure doesn’t work there are ways to live without killing people. We have a friend who does it and he’s doing pretty well.”

    “How likely is the cure to work?”

    Sam sighed as he clasped his hands in front of him, “We’ve only used it once. She survived and she’s human. We’ve done a little more research since then and it should be safer.”

     “Could I die, Sam? Please don’t lie to me,” you plead.

     “It is a possibility Y/N. I’m so sorry,” Sam was sincere and your heart ached.

     “Awesome. So is this a normal day for you and your friends? You hunt these monsters or something?”

     He chuckled which highlighted his dimples, “It’s a long story.”

     You waved your hands as much as you could since they were tied in restraints, “We’ve got time Sam. Tell me about yourself.”

    Sam told you everything. A part of you could hardly believe it but then again you were handcuffed to a chair because you were now a werewolf. Or would be? When he had finished a silence hung in the air but you felt like you wanted to hug this man. He’d experienced so much pain yet there he here was smiling trying to make you feel better. It made you wished that you’d met him in another life. Maybe at a coffee shop or something equally as cliché, but no you were turning into a monster and he apparently hunted monsters.

   “How do you keep going, Sam? You or Dean or hell even Cas for that matter?”

   Sam sighed, “Because people need us. People like you.”

   You wanted to respond but suddenly you felt like your chest was going to burst open and every part of my body suddenly felt like it was on fire. You watched in horror as the tips of your fingers seemed to split as large black claws appeared. You tried calling out to Sam who had backed away his hand over his gun as he frantically called Dean. You pulled and snarled trying to get out of the chair. Sam smelled amazing like every good scent you just wanted to devour. He was speaking but you couldn’t hear a word over the sound of his heart. It was calling to you. You needed it.

   “Y/N, they’re almost here. Just hold on!” Sam pleaded unsure of how much you could understand right now. Her eyes were turned as she snarled the fangs snapping at him.

   Dean and Cas burst in the door just as you jerked the chair knocking it over breaking the handles on the chair. Just luckily they had tracked the werewolf. Cas rounded the room as you kicked and suddenly you were on your feet. Advancing towards Dean as held the syringe. Cas leaped over the bed crashing into you forcing you to the floor as Sam wrapped a gag around your mouth hoping to stop you from biting one of them.

   “Dean, come on,” Sam urged as Dean stabbed the syringe into your neck. A heart-wrenching scream echoed from you through the gag as you began to tremble. Dean and Cas stood back as you began thrashing while Sam watched feeling something in his heartbreak at the sight.

   “S…Sa…Sam!” you managed through the gag. As you continued convulsing on the floor as your whole body felt like it was being ripped apart. You looked up meeting Sam’s eyes and focused trying to ignore the pain, but at least you couldn’t hear the beating of his heart any longer.

   It felt like forever before your eyes closed and your tremors settled and finally you didn’t move. Castiel checked your pulse reporting it was there just shallow as your breathing evened out. Dean grabbed a beer sitting down watching as Sam lifted you from the floor and laid you out on the bed. Neither Cas nor Dean missed the gentleness Sam showed as he undid the handcuffs from your wrists breathing a sigh of relief that the claws and fangs had vanished.

  “Got a crush, Sammy?” Dean looked at his brother trying to gauge a reaction.

  “No, Dean,” Sam sigh. “I just feel bad for her. Her friends are gone and now she’ll remember this for the rest of her life.”

  “Crush,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as you groaned.

   Sam was immediately next to you as your eyes finally fluttered open, “Welcome back, Y/N.”

   “Did it work? Am I me again?” your voice was quiet.

  “Yes. You are human again, Y/N,” Cas interrupted as Dean rolled his eyes. Dean stood up and grabbed Cas pulling him towards the door. “What? I was merely trying to relieve her worries.”

  “Read the room, buddy. Come on let’s leave the kids along. She needs rest,” Dean urged winking at his brother and you before vanishing out the door his angel in tow.

 “They take off a lot don’t they?”

  “Yeah, but he’s right you need to rest. Can I get you anything?” Sam asked pulling the covers up over you.

  “Maybe some water. I feel really dehydrated.” Sam did just that getting you water sitting down across from you as you looked up now, “So what happens now? Just pretend this didn’t happen?

  “I don’t think this is something you forget but you can move on. Let this make you stronger.”

  “Like you Sam?”

  Sam huffed, “You’re stronger than me Y/N.”

  “Could I go with you?” she asked biting her lip as Sam’s eyes widened not expecting that at all. They’d just met her and yet Sam wanted her to come with them more than anything. “I know that’s weird but I just don’t think I can go back to my life after all of this.”

  “Why don’t you take a nap and we can talk after you get some sleep?” Sam offered before he did something stupid.

 You yawned nodding, “Will umm? Will you take a nap with me?” Sam swallowed but nodded unable to say no to you when you asked so sincerely. He settled on top of the covers but beside you. You scooted over letting your back rest against his chest when you pulled his arm around your waist, “Don’t let go okay? I just want to feel grounded.”

  Sam leaned forward pressing a kiss to your head, “ **I promise, I won’t let go.”**


End file.
